Heretofore hydrophilic coatings have been created on fuel cell components. A fuel cell component such as a bipolar plate made from a metal such as stainless steel or a carbon composite has heretofore been coated with a low contact resistant material such as carbon. A hydrophilic coating has also been applied to the low contact resistant coating to avoid blockage by water of the reacting gas flow field defined in the bipolar plate.